


Cheerleader Usagi

by ladyflame_uk



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Original
Genre: Cheerleaders, Gen, Illustrations, greetings card verse, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verse written for my Cheerleader Usagi 'Thank You' greetings card... illustration included!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerleader Usagi

 

(on front of card)  
  
**Two, Four,  
** Six, Eight,  
  
Who Do We  
Appreciate!!  
  
(inside card)  
  
**The Bunny  
** Said It, And   
It's True!!  
  
The One We  
Appreciate  
Is YOU!!  
  
Thank You!!


End file.
